


Skating away on the thin ice of the New Day.

by Heyashes



Series: The Brave Ones Verse [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Newt's not so good at it, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Thomas is a pro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Newt had said yes -beside the fact that there was just no way he could say no to Thomas' mastered puppy eyes- was that he was pretty damn sure that if he was going to suck at it, Thomas would spend the entire afternoon with his ass against the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...Except for the fact that Thomas was skating around the ice rink like he was getting ready for fucking Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating away on the thin ice of the New Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. This is pretty random, but I went ice skating for the first time a couple of days ago (for the record: I'm the only one who never fell but I'm SO BAD at it) and since I'm so obsessed with this verse this kind of came out.
> 
> QUESTION TIME: Do you want more of these short "Newmas experiences" things? Any suggestions or prompts? If so feel free to let me know in a comment or drop me an [ask](boollshit.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!

_"This is such a **bad** idea."_

 

Newt didn't exactly know how Thomas managed to convince him to go ice skating on a Saturday afternoon.  
Because there were  _many_ things Newt was good at (if he said so himself) ...as long as they didn't involve any kind of physical activity (aside from sex. Yeah. Sex was nice.).

So there he stood, gripping the iron banister for dear life like a complete idiot as he tried to balance himself on the stupid ice skates while everyone around him (even kids, hell,  _toddlers_ even) slid gracefully on the ice like it was the most normal thing to do. Like they were born with those devilish things glued to their feet and had spent their entire lives doing nothing else.

The only reason Newt had said yes -beside the fact that there was just no way he could say no to Thomas' mastered puppy eyes- was that he was pretty damn sure that if he was going to suck at it, Thomas would spend the entire afternoon with his ass against the ice.

 

...Except for the fact that Thomas was skating around the ice rink like he was getting ready for fucking Olympics.

Newt was pretty sure he hated him.

 

*******

 

"What the fuck?" Newt (almost) cried out when Thomas finally got close enough that he would hear him over the chatter and laughter around them.  
Thomas laughed. The little bastard  _laughed_  as he literally  _moonwalked_ his way to where Newt was clinging to the border, his knuckles about a couple of shades darker than actual white from the effort.  
  


"Don't laugh at me!" Newt groaned in frustration, raising his hands to make an angry gesture but ending up flailing and almost falling flat on his face.  
Thomas caught him just in time, trying to stifle a laughter as he helped him to stand up straight again. "Remember when I told you I've tried many jobs?" He grinned fixing Newt's beanie -one of his Christmas presents, a deep blue knit that made him incredibly proud for some reason. "I was supposed to give people the skates they had rented at the front desk after they'd paid but Teresa, the girl who owns the place, always let me skate for half an hour or something after the turn had started and no more people were showing up until the next go," He explained with a shrug. "Practice makes perfect, right?"

Newt scoffed: he wasn't going to be decent at skating even with a billion years of practice. He didn't pay attention when Thomas took his hand, almost used to it by now.  
He definitely noticed when Thomas gently pulled him away from the banister and in the middle of the rink.  
"Thomas what the fuck no, no, no, no, get me back there, this is bad, oh my god Thomas I swear to Go-"  
Being shut up with a kiss was kind of nice, if one didn't think about all the people around. Newt felt his cheeks heat up as he let Thomas press his lips against his and grabbed the brunet's shoulders for balance.  
"Just trust me on this one, yeah?" Thomas murmured, his chapped lips pleasingly scratchy against Newt's.  
Newt sighed heavily and nodded: he sure did trust Thomas.  
"If you let me fall I swear to God..." He muttered, but the soft smile on his lips gave him away.

Thomas smiled back as he slowly started to move backwards, facing Newt as he pulled him around. "Bend your knees a bit," He instructed softly. "And slide your right foot forward, then the left,"  
Newt nodded, concentrating on the task at hand and biting his bottom lip a bit as he focused on his feet until he felt Thomas chuckle.  
"See?" The brunet hummed, a slight hint of pride in his voice. "Now I'm going to get next to you and you can hold my hand, yeah? I'll catch you if you fall."  
Newt fought back the internal freak out as he let Thomas move and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, holding it so tight that he was pretty sure he was hurting him, but the bastard kind of deserved it for putting him in that situation.

They started slow, following Newt's stumbly pace until he got confident enough, his shoulder relaxing a bit.  
"Breaking news: You're ice skating, buns." Thomas smirked as they moved and Newt playfully flipped him off.

Thomas kept waiting for Newt, even tho the blond knew he could go much faster than that.   
And it sort of made Newt's heart warm.  
Because that was how it worked between them: they waited for each other, for as long as the other needed to.  
And Newt was sure that even when things would get cold and slippery, like ice, they would just hold hands and figure it out.


End file.
